moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kota Sorrowblade
"I am eternal, I walk the night, I am the Reaper of souls...." '' ''-Kota Sorrowblade Basics *Full Name: Kota Lucifer Sorrowblade (However, he goes by 'Sorrowhowl' when he is in his Worgen form) *Race: Worgen *Hometown: Stratholme *Current Residence: Gilneas *Occupation(s): Shadowmancer, Soulweaver, Assassin, Chemist *Age: 62 *Eye Color: Pale Brown *Hair Color: Grey-White *Height: 6' 2" *Weight: 162 lbs. *Theme Song(s): Dance of Death - Iron Maiden, Soul Sucker - Ozzy Osbourne Soulweaving (Kota's Tale) "Let me tell you a story to chill the bones, about a thing that I saw... One night wandering in the everglades, I'd had one drink, but no more. I was rambling, enjoying the bright moonlight, gazing up at the stars, not aware of a presence so near to me, watching my every move. Feeling a pain, I fell to my knees as something rushed me from the trees. It took me to an unholy place, and that is where I fell form grace... Then they summoned me over to join in with them, to the dance of the dead... Into the circle of fire I followed them, into the middle I was led. As if time had stopped still, I was numb wiht fear but still, I wanted to go. And the blaze of the fire did no hurt upon me, as I walked onto the coals. And I felt that I was in a trance, and my spirit was lifted from me. And if only someone had the chance to witness what happened to me... And I danced, and I pranced, and I sang with them, all had death in their eyes. Lifeless figures, they were undead, all of them... They had ascended from Hell! As I danced with the dead, my free spirit was laughing and howling down at me. Below, my undead body just danced with the circle of dead. Until the time came to reunite us both, my spirit came back down to me. I didn't know if I was alive or dead, as the others all joined in with me. By luck, then a skirmish started, and they took their attention away from me. When they took their gaze from me was the moment that I fled! I ran like hell, faster than the wind, but behind I did not glance, one thing I did not dare was to look just straight ahead. When you know that your time has come 'round, you know you'll be prepared for it. Say your last goodbyes to everyone, drink and say a pray for it... To this day, I guess I'll never know just why they let me go... But I'll never go dancing, no more, 'till I dance with the dead..." The Battle for Gilneas The day of the Cataclysm, Kota was secluded in his home in Tempest's Reach, studying some new tomes he had recently aquired. It was a quiet morning, just like any other, until he felt a dark disturbance. Knowing something terrible was about to take place within his homeland, Kota stood, grabbed his staff, and exited his home. He headed for Gilneas City, figuring it would be the primary location for what was about to happen. Upon his arrival, he noticed soldiers everywhere, and citizens panicking in the streets. He walked towards Prince Greymane, who was mounted upon his steed and giving orders to the guards. (( To be continued... )) Kota's Weapons *Sorrowblade Piercers: Dual daggers forged of black steel and infused with the energy of the Shadows. Dark purple runes run along the blades, each pulsing with the light from Kota's stolen souls. *Cross of the Necromanteion: After returning home from the Battle of Gilneas, Kota found this strange, gothic, black steel cross on his bed. A rather lasrge purple gem sits in the center of the cross, and glows a deep, dark purple. Kota has found that by casting through the cross, his spells are much more powerful, especially his Soulweaving abilities. *Vdekja Kosa: Taken from Death itself and used to kill its former master, Death's Scythe is now in the possesion of Kota Sorrowblade. The scythe can change into a straight, spear-like form, or collapse into a blade on Kota's arm. Upon killing the Grim Reaper, Kota aquired every soul he had taken, and became infused with the power of those millions of souls. The scythe allows Kota to collect souls much more quickly, and as he steals them, the scythe's power is increased as well as its master's. *Kota's scythe looks like this: Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Shadowmancer Category:Worgen Category:Alliance Priest Category:Alliance Soulweaver